One Green Punch
by colinot
Summary: En faisant du ménage dans son nouveau manoir récemment débarrassé des fantômes qui le hantaient, Luigi tombe sur un carnet d'un certain Genos sur comment devenir un héro. Oneshot. Inspiré de la video 'one jump man'.


**Disclaimer, je ne possède ni Mario, ni one punch man, ni one jump man.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luigi faisait le ménage dans son manoir. Il trouvait cela un peu ironique de passer l'aspirateur dans son nouveau domaine, alors qu'il avait passé un temps monstre à parcourir ces couloirs à pourchasser les fantômes avec l'Ectoblast 3000, qui était grosso modo, un aspirateur à fantômes.

Il était actuellement dans l'ancienne bibliothèque, quand un des livres attira son attention. Il était très fin par rapport aux autres livres de la bibliothèque, et il n'y avait pas de titre sur la reliure. À vrai dire Luigi aurait complètement passé à côté, si son plumeau ne lui avait pas échappé des mains, et avait fait tomber plusieurs livres en voulant le rattraper.

En examinant le livre de plus près, il remarqua quand fait, ce n'était pas un livre, mais un carnet tout ce qu'il y a de plus standard. Luigi fut ébahi par l'état de conservation du carnet, car au vu de l'écriture à l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun doute que le carnet datait d'avant le grand cataclysme, quand les humains pullulaient encore sur terre. De nos jours, les humains ne représentaient qu'un pourcent de la population mondiale.

De ce que pouvait dire Luigi, la personne qui l'a écrit était consciencieuse, car il avait non seulement écrit dans sa langue maternelle, mais il avait aussi dupliqué ce qu'il avait écrit dans d'autres langues, dont une était assez similaire à l'écriture des Toads modernes.

Le carnet avait été écrit par un certain Genos, et s'intitulait 'Mémoire d'un héros'. Il s'agissait en fait d'un recueil de l'entrainement de Genos avec son maître Saitama.

Le carnet ne contenait pas vraiment de chose intéressante. Il s'agissait surtout de lignes de conduites à adopter afin d'être un bon héro, et certaines de ses lignes ressemblait beaucoup à ce que pourrait dire une mère à son enfant, comme 'manger trois repas par jour' et 'bien penser à se brosser les dents'. Ce n'est qu'au début et à la fin du carnet, que Luigi trouva des choses vraiment intéressantes. La première racontait qu'au cours d'un combat de son maître, il avait révélé comment il était devenu puissant au point de battre tous ses ennemis, quelque soit leurs forces, en un seul coup de poing.

L'entrainement avait l'air dur, mais faisable. Même si apparemment il avait comme effet secondaire la chute des cheveux. Luigi frissonna. Perdre ses cheveux, ça encore, il pourrait le supporter. Mais il préfèrerait mettre fin à ses jours, que de perdre sa superbe moustache.

La seconde découverte était un soulagement pour Luigi. Car cela racontait qu'un scientifique, qui était un peu comme un père pour Genos, avait découvert la cause de la perte des cheveux de Saitama. Et même s'il était trop tard pour Saitama, ceux qui suivraient le même type d'entrainement pourraient éviter la chute de cheveux en suivant un régime alimentaire riche en algues.

Après sa lecture, Luigi réfléchissait. Il était assis par terre, adossé à la bibliothèque, et le regard tourné vers le plafond. Il n'avait jamais été un héros, tout juste un soutien. C'était son frère le héros. C'était Mario qu'on acclamait. C'était Mario qu'on appelait quand la princesse Peach était encore Kidnappé. Pas Luigi.

Luigi tourna alors son regard sur le carnet dans sa main.

Luigi s'en fichait de tout ça. Peu lui importait la gloire et la reconnaissance. Peu lui importait d'être considéré comme un héro. Mais…

Mario est sa seule famille, et les événements ressent on prouvait que son frère n'est pas tout puissant, et qu'il pouvait être battu. Luigi savait que sans l'aide du professeur Karl Tastroff et la technologie qu'il lui a fourni, Luigi serait sans famille à l'heure qu'il est. Certes il aurait toujours des amis, mais plus de famille.

Trois ans. Et les premiers effets notables au bout de un an et demi. Autrement dit une goute d'eau dans la durée de vie d'un habitant du royaume champignon. Effet secondaire du grand cataclysme, qui avait considérablement augmenté leurs durées de vie. Luigi n'avait quasiment pas vieilli en plus de trente ans.

Luigi rouvrit la page où les exercices étaient notés.

"Pourquoi pas." Dit Luigi à personne en particulier.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le garage extérieur, qui sert de laboratoire au professeur Tastroff. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide, et le professeur, bien qu'un peu fou, pourrait lui en fournir.

* * *

Luigi n'avait plus vu personne depuis qu'il avait commencé son entrainement. Il voulait tous les impressionner, et du coup il avait refusé toute visite. La seule exception était le professeur qui s'assurer de la santé de Luigi.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas coupé les ponts. Il écrivait tous les jours à son frère, et tous les deux jours à ses amis.

Évidemment ces derniers se demandaient pourquoi cet isolement. Mais le professeur les avait noyés sous plusieurs tonnes de jargon scientifique, si bien qu'ils abandonnèrent sans remarquer que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

Un jour, Luigi reçu une lettre de la dernière personne à qui il s'attendait. Bowser.

_"Pas cher Luigi,_

_J'ai capturé les princesses Peach et Daisy, ainsi que ton crétin de frère._

_Si tu veux les revoir vivant, viens à mon château au couché du soleil._

_Pas amicalement._

_Bowser."_

"Trois ans jour pour jour." Dit Luigi en relisant la lettre. "On dirait que ce que je craignais est arrivé, et que je vais devoir sauver ma seul famille. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements."

En effet, suite à son entrainement et son isolement, il n'avait plus qu'une salopette très abimé à se mettre. Le professeur avait bien essayé de lui fournir des nouveaux vêtements, mais il se trompait toujours dans les différentes tailles, alors ils avaient laissé tomber.

* * *

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça Bowser ?" Demanda Mario, depuis la cage à oiseau géante pendu au plafond, où il était enfermé. Peach et Daisy étaient, elles, dans deux autres cages similaires.

**"Simple." **Répondit Bowser.** "Je ne veux pas seulement te vaincre. Je veux t'humilier. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de montrer à ton pathétique frère que son tout puissant grand frère s'est fait battre, et te rabaisser devant ses yeux apeurés."**

"Vous êtes au courant que Luigi est bloqué dans son manoir depuis trois ans sans possibilité de sortir ?" Demanda Daisy. "Et pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé aussi ? Je veux dire que Luigi est moi on est ami, mais on ne sort pas ensemble."

**"En fait c'était pas prévu." **Avoua Bowser.** "Je voulait juste capturer Peach pour ensuite attraper Mario. C'était une coïncidence si vous preniez toutes les deux le thé ensemble. Et de toutes façons j'ai prévu de me débarrasser de Mario, même si Luigi ne viens pas."**

"Il arrive mon seigneur." Dit Kamek, en regardant dans la boule de cristal rouge incrusté dans son sceptre.

**"Bwa ha ha." **Rigola puissamment Bowser en s'approchant de Kamek.** "Je vais enfin pouvoir humilier Mario devant… Euh, tu es sûr que c'est lui ?"** Dit-il en voyant la personne dans la boule de cristal.

"Oui mon seigneur."

**"Tu es sûr ? Parce que là on voit rien avec cette grande cape à capuche."**

Kamek fit quelque mouvement de bras, et ce que montrait la boule de cristal fut projeter au mur, afin que tout le monde puisse voir correctement.

Mario, Peach et Daisy, se posaient la même question que Bowser. On pouvait voir un individu vêtu d'une grande cape à capuche qui le recouvrait entièrement, si bien qu'on ne voyait ni son corps, ni son visage. La seule chose qui laissait deviner que l'individu était bien Luigi, c'était qu'un bout de sa casquette verte, dépassait de la dite capuche, et le bout de son nez rond, typique des frères Mario.

"Il n'y a pas d'erreur mon seigneur. C'est bien le frère de Mario."

**"Fort bien. Envoyez les troupes."**

"QUOI !?" Crièrent à l'unisson les trois prisonniers.

**"Vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais le laisser entrer facilement ?"** Répliqua Bowser d'un ton sournois. **"Bwa ha ha."**

Ils virent dans la projection des Gombas, des Koopas, des Frères marteau ainsi que plein d'autre ennemis, et même un Chomp géant, s'approcher de Luigi.

Mario avait beau avoir confiance en son frère. Il doutait qu'il puisse affronter autant d'ennemis sans grave blessure.

Le premier ennemi à attaquer fut un Koopa à carapace rouge. Il rentra dans sa carapace et tourna sur lui-même à grande vitesse avant de foncer sur Luigi.

Daisy voulait crier à Luigi de fuir, même si elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, quand elle le vis amorcer un coup de poing.

'Un coup de poing contre un Koopa, il est fou ? Même un bébé saurait qu'il faut leur sauter dessus et ne pas les affronter de face.' Elle ferma alors les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le massacre de son ami.

Elle fut contraint de les rouvrit quand une grande secousse parcourra le château et que Bowser cria.

**"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"**

Daisy regarda d'abord ses amis prisonniers. Peach, comme elle, avait fermé les yeux et elle venait de les rouvrirent. Mario lui avait les yeux exorbité et sa mâchoire était grande ouverte.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers ses ravisseurs. Bowser, reflétait la même expression que Mario, son ouverture de mâchoire n'était battue que par Kamek, qui avait littéralement la mâchoire qui touchait le sol. Même si sa petite taille facilitait la chose, c'était quand même un exploit.

Daisy se décida enfin à regarder la projection. Et bien qu'elle eux les yeux exorbités par la vision devant elle, elle réussi néanmoins à garder sa mâchoire close.

Luigi avait le bras tendu. Bien que la cape le cachait toujours, on pouvait maintenant voir son poing ganté. Ce qui choquait, c'est que maintenant il y avait devant lui une tranchée creusé dans le sol, et la herse en fer forgé du château avait maintenant un trou en forme de carapace en son centre. D'ailleurs la porte derrière la herse avait aussi un trou au centre, et en regardant attentivement, Daisy remarqua qu'un des murs de la salle où ils sont prisonniers avait maintenant des briques décalées qui sortait du mur, en évoquant vaguement une forme de carapace.

Daisy reporta son attention sur la projection. Elle put voir alors la même main qui avait frappé le Koopa saisir un coin de la cape. Alors d'un geste rapide mais ample, Luigi rejeta sa cape au loin.

Si c'était possible les yeux de toutes les personnes dans la pièce s'exorbitèrent encore plus, et Daisy ne put cette foi s'empêcher de laisser tomber sa mâchoire.

C'était lui. Son visage ne pouvait pas laissait place à l'erreur. Mais c'était Luigi, sans être Luigi.

Il portait toujours sa casquette verte avec le 'L' brodé dessus, et son imposante moustache. Il avait aussi toujours ses chaussures de sécurité coquées en cuir marron, et ses gants de travail blanc. Mais tout le reste était différent.

Luigi avait troqué sa salopette bleue contre un jean. Un jean serré qui mettait en valeur un fessier tonique. Il était tenu par une ceinture en cuir noir à boucle d'argent. Sur cette ceinture était ajoutée une bande de cuir incliné de trente degrés afin de pouvoir soutenir l'habituelle sacoche à outils du plombier, même si cette dernière était actuellement absente. Luigi avait aussi abandonné son éternel t-shirt vert à manches longues, pour un débardeur blanc, qui épousait parfaitement le corps de Luigi, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination.*

Daisy le nierait par la suite, mais sur l'instant elle bavait littéralement. Elle n'était pas la seule à être victime de la nouvelle apparence de Luigi, car Peach avait le rose aux joues, et Kamek bavait aussi. Cela intrigua Daisy, car elle n'avait jamais su si Kamek était un garçon ou une fille. Dans les deux cas, ça l'a troublé.**

**"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" **Grogna Bowser dans le sceptre. **"Attaquez !"**

Les troupes ne bougèrent pas, encore trop surprises par la puissance de ce simple coup de poing. Seul un des frères marteau bougea. Il utilisa son marteau pour briser le pilier qui retenait la chaine du Chomp.

Bien mal lui en prit, car le Chomp au lieu de se jeter sur Luigi, se jeta sur lui, et lança un regard en coin vers Luigi comme s'il demandait 'J'ai bien agit ?'

Luigi marcha tranquillement vers le portail. Ses ennemis s'écartèrent sur son passage. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du Chomp, il lui tapota la tête sans le regarder.

"Bon Chomp." Dit-il avant de franchir le trou dans la herse en fer, après l'avoir agrandi avec autant de facilité que si elle était en papier.

Là dessus la projection s'arrêta.

**"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" **Cria Bowser.** "Pourquoi la projection s'est arrêtée ?"**

"Luigi est trop loin du point d'ancrage mon seigneur, je dois la reconfigurer." Expliqua Kamek.

**"Dépêche-toi !"** Ordonna Bowser.

Kamek transpirait à grosses gouttes alors que pendant qu'il reconfigurait, d'énormes secousses parcouraient le château.

Quand Kamek réussi enfin à relancer la projection, ils virent un Thwomp s'écraser sur Luigi, seulement pour être coupé en deux à la verticale, détruit par sa propre inertie.

**"C'est… C'est impossible." **Bafouilla Bowser.** "Les Thwomps sont sensé être invincibles."**

Mais le Thwomp devait quand même avoir eu un effet, car Luigi s'était arrêté de marcher.

Mais non. Luigi se pencha pour ramasser les deux parties du Thwomp. Il en portait une dans chaque main, comme si elles ne pesaient rien.

Soudain ses mains devinrent floues tout comme le reste du Thwomp. Ils comprirent vite ce qui se passait. La première partie du Thwomp avait parcouru le reste du château, projeté par Luigi. Elle avait littéralement détruit tout sur son passage, avant de finir sa course sur la porte de la salle des prisonniers, la défonçant.

La seconde partie du Thwomp avait suivis de près la première, sans perde de sa force. Et quand sa sœur c'était arrêté à la porte du donjon, elle, avait continué sa course pour percuter Bowser, qui fut emmené avec elle pour percuter plusieurs murs, avant de s'arrêter.

"Toc toc." Dit Luigi en entrant dans la salle. Faisant suer les personnes restantes.

Bien que sérieusement blessé, Bowser réapparu à travers le trou dans le mur, en haletant bruyamment.

"Ooooh ?" S'exclama Luigi en haussant un sourcil. "Il semblerait que je vais devoir me battre un peu plus sérieusement."

'Parce qu'il ne se battait pas sérieusement ?' Pensa tout le monde, à l'exception de Bowser, qui bien que relevé, était encore sonné.

**"Tu… tu…"** Haleta Bowser alors qu'il avait du mal à former une pensée cohérente.

Luigi l'ignora et préféra se tourner vers les captifs. "Il vous a fait du mal ?"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre alors que Kamek attaquait Luigi.

Toute sa magie fut utilisée en une fois alors que les débris provoqués par les différentes attaques de Luigi étaient retournées contre lui alors qu'il se trouvait au cœur d'une tornade de pierres, de bois et de métaux.

Au bout d'une minute, Kamek cracha du sang en se trouvant à cour de magie. Malgré tout, Kamek eu un sourire en coin d'un travail bien fait, alors que son attaque magique la plus puissante commençait à se dissiper sous la perte de la magie qui l'alimentait.

Daisy pleurait dans sa cage toutes les larmes de son corps, devants la mort de son ami. Peach pleurait aussi mais était plus modérée dans ses larmes, n'en ayant que quelques-unes qu'elle essuyait avec son mouchoir.

Mario lui, était à genou la tête baissée alors qu'il serrait de rage les barreaux de sa cage. Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas ses gants, ses mains se seraient misent à saigner sous la pression exercé dans sa colère.

**"Bwa ha ha. Bien joué Kamek."** Félicita Bowser qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits.

Mario avait toujours était un pacifiste, ne se battant que quand c'était nécessaire. Mais en cet instant, il avait vraiment envi de tuer Bowser pour ce simple rire.

"C'est bon, c'est fini ?" Demanda une voix ennuyée.

Il y eu une soudaine bourrasque de vent qui dissipa toute la poussière, laissant apparaitre un Luigi le bras tendu, comme si c'était lui qui avait provoqué la bourrasque. Il était complètement indemne, même si ses vêtements étaient maintenant légèrement sales.

Luigi tira un peu sur les bretelles de son débardeur pour mieux voir dans quel état il était.

Daisy depuis sa cage en hauteur, eu un angle de vu parfait sur ce qui ce trouvait sous le débardeur, et du déglutir alors qu'elle se mettait à saliver abondamment.

"Je venais de les acheter." Soupira Luigi alors qu'il remettait son débardeur en place, à la grande contrariété de Daisy, et à la grande joie de Mario, car il avait remarqué que Peach matait sans vergogne les muscles de Luigi.

"Bon, faisons ça vite." Dit Luigi. "Avec un peu de chance il y aura encore un magasin d'ouvert."

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, devant le château.

"Je dis qu'on devrait rentrer dans le château." Dit un des Goomba qui était sensé arrêter Luigi.

"Et je dis que c'est suicidaire." Répliqua un Koopa qui avait vu son cousin traverser le château en passant par plus de murs que de portes.

"D-d-d-d-de toute façons, m-m-m-maître B-b-b-bowser ne peut pas perdre." Bégaya un Boo timide, en se cachant le visage. "S-s-s-si c'était M-m-m-mario oui, m-m-m-mais là, il s'agit de L-l-l-luigi."

"Euh… les mecs !?" Apostropha un Skelerex. Étant déjà mort, les autres sbires l'avaient envoyé en éclaireur. "Je viens de tomber sur un cadavre… de Thwomp."

Tout le monde blanchi.

"Je dis qu'on devrait rentrer à la maison." Supplia le Goomba.

"Et je dis que c'est une bonne idée." Répliqua le Koopa.

"D-d-d-d-de toute façons, je n'ai jamais put sentir B-b-b-bowser" Bégaya le Boo.

Il ne put continuer ce qu'il allait dire, lorsqu'une puissante secousse se fit sentir. Ils virent alors la tour centrale du château éclater alors que Bowser et Kamek la transperçaient avant de disparaitre au loin.

Il y eu un moment de silence, Puis un frère marteau demanda. "Ceux qui sont pour la proposition de Goomba de rentrer chez nous ?"

Sans surprise, tous ceux qui avaient une main, la levèrent. Les autres qui en étaient dépourvu, levèrent un pied.

* * *

"C'était Kamek qui avait la clé." S'exclama Daisy en regardant le trou qui était autrefois le plafond.

Un bruit de métal la sorti de sa contemplation.

"Tu disais ?" Demanda Luigi qui honnêtement ne l'avait pas entendu alors qu'il tordait les barreaux de la cage.

"Rien." Elle prit la main que Luigi lui tendit et quand elle sorti enfin de la cage, elle se pencha et donna un baisé sur la joue de Luigi. Et avec le rose aux joue elle lui murmura à l'oreille. "Mon héro."

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Voir la miniature. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, j'ai passé un temps fou à la faire.

** Perso je m'étais toujours posé la question, vu qu'on nous montre Kamek comme un figure maternelle mais ne ressemblant pas à une femme. Alors en écrivant cette histoire j'ai vérifié, et félicitation madame, c'est un garçon. Vous saurez maintenant (et moi aussi) que Kamek est un garçon.

Je vous conseil vraiment de regarder la vidéo 'one jump man' en activant les sous-titres, car ils ne se sont pas contentés de faire une animation sur le générique de One punch man, mais ils ont carrément réécrit les paroles, et franchement c'est bluffant à tel point c'est bien fait.


End file.
